Crossing Paths
by Airstrike
Summary: Things are changing, and no one knows why. Mechs have started disappearing from different eras of the Transformers universes, but where are they going? And why are they vanishing? Only time will tell... terrible summary, but please take a peak o-o.
1. The Beginning of the End

0.0 Hello! Yes it's me again! Sorry for the long non-uploading break, it's just that I've been writing many OC fics and the last ones I put on here didn't get any reviews or looks, so I guessed OCs wern't welcome.

Well this is a new idea I've had bouncing about for a little while. It's my first attempt at writing a crossover fic, so please be easy on me. This is the first chapter of it. Depending on the reviews I get and its popularity will depend on if it continues and how it ends, because of a couple of reasons.

1. I'd like this fic to get popular. I spend time that I should use doing my college work writing these, and it would be good to get a nice review once in a while for my work. I write a lot, I just don't upload much to this site. They're all on my DA profile -TMNTleo- if anyone is interested.

2. If I am to continue this, I'm going to want to keep people interested in it. I want them to read what they want to read with this crossover, not a load of drivel that they're just going to skim through. I'll say now though, I'm not a big fan of slash, so if any of it is introduced into this it'll be very minimal [however you spell that word e.e I'm too tired to remember].

Anywho, ignore my very snobbish remarks above and enjoy my fic! I will upload part two when I've written it and have had it checked over by my awesome friends who are made of awesomeness! Comments and ways upon improving as always welcome, and if you have any idea, drop me a line! I love messages! ^^

**_DISCLAIMER OF DOOM - Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara and the brillient minds who invented them, which unfortunatly isn't me. Then again, my mind isn't brillient, or I would've thought of a way to get my OCS popular and to stop getting Skartplug ra- erm I mean... 'badly hurt in many different ways'._**

**_Also, Prime might seem a little tiny bit OOC, but thats because I wanted to make him look a little more arrogant then I know he isn't. I wanted him to look slightly pushy and bossy, if you get what I mean. Why he's like that will be explained later in the fic, I promise you, so please, no hate for making Prime an afthole. ^^; As much as I hate him, I don't like negative comments on the way I make him tick._**

**

* * *

**

**G1 Verse – Present Day**

The Ark was silent, it was dark outside and everyone was in recharge. Well, nearly everyone.

Ratchet sighed as he finished up on his last patient, closing Mirage up and putting down his tools. The spy had been on patrol alone when he'd been ambushed by some stray cons, Starscream leading the small pack as he let them assault the F1 car with no mercy. The others had arrived to find Mirage offline, stripped of his armour and in a pool of his own energon. The blue and white mech had yet to wake up, but the medic had a brief understanding of what might've happened to him.

Shrugging, the CMO set an alarm to the machines so he'd be notified if anything changed. Heading out, he rubbed his tired blue optics, stretching as he walked down the silent halls to his room. Along the way, he passed Prowls office. He growled quietly seeing the light still on, his optics narrowing a little as he typed in the rooms override so he could shout at the SIC to get some recharge.

Opening the door, his optics softened a little. The Datsun was sound asleep on his desk, a datapad in one hand, stylus in the other. Sighing quietly, Ratchet decided to let him off this time, he was too tired to wake the tactician up and shout at him. Heading over, he pulled Prowl to his feet, the white and black mech stirring a little when he realised he was moving. Optics dim, he tried his best to help Ratchet move him, shifting his weight a little and walking some as they moved out the door and down the hall. The medic was the first to speak, breaking the silence in the dark corridors of the Ark. He spoke quietly however, not wanting to wake any of his comrades up.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd scold you right now…"

"Completely… understandable…"

"Don't you fall asleep on me yet, we aren't there"

"Oh… but this is where your journey ends…"

Ratchet looked up and around upon hearing the unknown voice, shielding his optics suddenly with his spare servo as a large blue portal appeared in front of them. The two didn't have time to brace themselves when a black figure suddenly grabbed them, Prowl letting out an unannounced cry of pain as a hand gripped his doorwing tightly, denting it inwards whilst the other held onto Ratchets shoulder, doing the same amount of damage.

They both cried out as a sudden shock ran through them both, overloading systems and frying circuitry, before it shut them down completely, the black figure pulling them into the portal before it snapped shut again, leaving the hall in darkness once more…

**Energon Verse – The Next Morning**

As the sun rose over the waters of Ocean Planet, Inferno yawned, rubbing his orange optics as he sat up on his berth. It was early, and he had early shift in ten minutes.

Stretching, he clambered off his berth, taking a cube of his shelf before heading out of his small, cramped quarters and into the control room. It was silent, as always at this time in the morning. Upon his entrance, Jetfire looked up, the red and white mech nodding one in greeting before returning to the computer screen he'd been looking at.

Inferno yawned and waved a little back, walking to the front and turning on the main holo screen to check the days rota.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I gotta go through this again for Prime. He's got his spark set on getting this new linkup programme sorted it's like I don't even get a say in it anymore"

The fire truck looked over at the jet and raised an optic ridge, crossing his arms as he walked over. Jetfire sighed, plans and blueprints written in cybertronian running across the screens in front of him, diagrams of Optimus Prime and himself merging into another flickering on a lone monitor.

"Why is he so intent on power linking with us all anyway? If he needs wings isn't that what Wingsabers for?"

"He went through the data and thinks that because I'm stronger then Wingsaber I'd be a better candidate"

"Is he allowed in the files?"

"He's Optimus Prime, Inferno. He's allowed to do anything here"

The jets wings rose a little in irritation from his comment as he continued to read the data on the screen. When Prime had told him about the plans for them to power link, he hadn't thought much about it, after all he normally linked with Inferno, Hotshot or Ironhide on a regular basis for battles. But when he'd mentioned that he might never be able to link with anyone else besides him, he'd started to worry. By the time the tests had been completed, the flyer realised it was too late to back out of the situation. Now his frame was sore and achy from the many trial and errors that had been done, and he knew there were only more to come in the future.

"You don't like this idea do you…"

"Not one bit…"

Inferno had noticed the changes in his comrade as the time had flown. Since the first trial, Jetfires movements had become stiff and almost forced, his flying had reduced to only when it was necessary, and even then he seemed to hate doing it. His visor had dimmed a lot too, no longer its bright orange colour, now more of a darker shade.

"Are ya done staring? I need to get back to this"

"Oh… sorry…"

He'd also started snapping a lot. Inferno sighed as he headed back to his post, looking over the cameras and recent news for any Decepticon activity. He only turned when he noticed Jetfire standing, the red and white mech seeming to have a little difficulty with getting out of his chair.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Just a little stiff that's all, I missed an energon session yesterday. I gotta head to the simulation room, Prime wants to try again"

"Ok…"

Inferno watched as Jetfire slowly headed out of the room, wings drooped slightly on his back. It was like he didn't want to go to the test, that or he was hiding something the others didn't know about.

As the flyer left, Inferno sat down at a computer, typing into it. He looked around, making sure he was alone before typing into the system, putting in a password one of the omnicons had given him in case he needed to access the medical files. He had to see what was going on with Jetfire.

Optimus groaned as he collided with the ground, leaving a small crater. He sat up and looked over at Jetfire who had landed a few feet away. The jet had his back to him, panting quietly as he recollected himself.

"Lets try again"

"Prime we've been going at it for hours can't we take a break?"

"We almost had it that time! We have to get this right if we're going to stop the Decepticons!"

"But Optimus we-"

"We're trying again!"

The jet sighed and let out an exasperated 'fine' as he pulled himself up, groaning quietly as his frame creaked from the movement. He hurt all over from the constant trials and failures, it was getting harder and harder to move.

He watched as Optimus stood easily and walked back to where he was standing, waiting impatiently for the jet to take off before jumping up to meet him. By his command, the red and white flyer transformed, his wings dislocating from his frame along with his cockpit which separated in half. The wings extended and attached themselves to Primes back, thrusters joining them whilst his cockpit provided armour to Optimus's legs. But as the chestplate tried to attach, a loud snap made the whole process stop, Jetfire crying out as his parts slipped off and reattached. He crashed to the ground, still in vehicle mode as he shook in pain. Prime landed and ran over, several Omnicons running into the room from the observation room as the jet transformed slowly, still shaking and panting quietly on his hands and knees.

"Jetfire what is it!"

"N-nothin… I'm alright"

With that said, the jet attempted to stand, only for something else to let out a loud crack as he did so. Jetfire groaned and shook, before tiredly pulling himself up to stand, swaying slightly before catching himself.

"See? I'm fine…"

"If you're sure. Alright lets try this again"

"Prime… I need a break"

"What? But we're so close!"

"Please Prime, I'm exhausted…"

"No. We finish this now"

The jet sighed and took off again, Optimus running back as they once again attempted the mid-air link manoeuvre.

It was dark by the time they were finished for the day, the red jet practically dragging himself back to his quarters with the order to look over the plans once again to find the flaws and get some rest. His walk had a slight limp to it, one of his legs had been caught at an angle when he'd crashed during the many attempts to connect with his superior officer. He hurt so much he couldn't feel his frame anymore, his wings were practically limp on his back as he continued to walk the corridor. It seemed to grow whilst he walked, his quarters seeming to get further and further away as he continued to move.

"Jetfire?"

Jetfire looked up, visor brightening as he attempted to straighten himself out whilst Inferno approached. His attempts failed as he winced behind his battle mask, slouching again, before nearly collapsing on the ground. He would've, if it wasn't for the fire truck putting one of his arms around his shoulders to help him walk.

"You look terrible…"

"Thanks for sugar coating it"

Inferno sighed from the snappy comment as he walked the jet to his quarters, the door swishing open as they approached, granting them entry. The red mech didn't miss the quiet pained hiss that the flyer let out, hoping the door would drown him out so he wouldn't hear.

As he lowered him onto his berth, he noticed his visor dangerously dim. Blinking and without thinking, he slowly reached forwards, unclipping the object, Jetfire's battle mask sliding back on its own accord from the action. His optics brightened a little.

The jets optics were shut tightly, metallic dentures gritted in pain. He was still panting quietly through them, his frame incredibly tense and trembling a little. Inferno pulled a chair over and sat down by his friends berth, looking him over. He looked absolutely exhausted and he was being pushed over his limits, something he hadn't been made to do.

"Jetfire… You need to tell Prime this is hurting you"

"Like he cares. I've told him, he said its because my frames not used to changing in the way it has to"

"Look at you! You're in agony! You have to stop this!"

"It's too late to Inferno!"

Inferno blinked as the jet opened his optics, their blue colour pale in pain as Jetfire pushed himself slowly up so he was sitting. He winced as his frame groaned in protest, but he didn't like having to look up at his friend to talk to him.

"Primes too set on getting this done now. If I suddenly say no, he'll just make me do it anyway. I'll get used to it"

"Jetfire…"

"No Inferno. And if you say anything, I'll get you demoted, and you know I will"

The fire truck just shook his helm. He was going to say something to Optimus, he had to. He couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. As he went to stand however, a flash of light blocked him, both of the mechs having to shield their eyes as a bright blue portal opened, a shadow grabbing both of them and pulling them in before the room was returned to it's darkness…


	2. Taking Others

Hello again! ^^

Here's the second lot of Tfs being dragged into this mix! I'm going to leave it at four because I like the number four X3 It's a nice even number. Hopefully I didn't screw this up too much ^^' And before anyone points out, I know nearly all of them end the same, they're meant to.

I'm worried about the Cybertron one at the bottom though, I don't know what alt modes the charecters have [nearly gave it away there o.o phew] so I had to keep relating to their frame colours ^^; I hate doing that. Also, I apologize if it seems a little rushed during the end, its 10 past 5 in the morning and I really need to get to sleep, but I wanted to upload this first for people to read! ^^

Like normal, reviews are loved and ideas are awarded with cookies if I like them o.o You want a cooke? Press that funky button! XD

...I spend too much time around my sisters holiday park job. Anywho, enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER OF DOOM - I do not own Transformers. None of these charecters are mine, and I do not own anything but the plot. If I had my way, then all these charecters would be in a movie, it would be awesome, and there would be a lot of little red sports cars! ^^ Yay sports cars! I'd make sure they arn't carried around on the back of trucks as well -.- Under nets. Sheesh talk about mistrust!_**

**_^^' I rabble too much._**

**_...Alsothefallenwillriseagain bleg! x-x_**

**

* * *

**

**R.I.D verse – 18:52pm**

"Oh baby look at the curves on you! So sleek… so smooth! I… I think I'm in love!"

The roads were quiet at this time of the evening as a blue dodge viper sped down the street, lighter blue flames on the vehicles sides and bonnet as it followed behind a red Ferrari. The owner was attempting to drive normally, but the blue viper had other ideas as it gently nudged the others bumper, making sure not to leave a dent.

"Come on baby lets go cruising! I know some great roads that are always empty! Hey maybe we can even stop for a court of oil at a gas stop somewhere!"

It wasn't long before the driver sped up, trying it's best to loose the blue car that was talking seemingly on its own. Soon, the two started picking up to dangerous levels of speed, until police sirens could be heard behind them.

"Oh what a surprise, Sideburn pull over!"

The blue viper slowed as it allowed the red car to get away, pulling into a side street with the police vehicle following. The two transformed, Sideburn looking at his brother who crossed his arms, obviously not amused.

"What part of low profile do you not understand?"

"I was keeping a low profile! Come on Prowl I'm gonna loose her!"

"Sideburn you were both going speeds way over 100! We're supposed to be looking for Wedge not chasing civilians!"

The blue mech pouted and sighed. He knew his brother was right, but they didn't know where to start looking! The orange build team leader had been missing for around a week now and they still didn't have any leads upon the whereabouts of his abduction. Normally if it was the Decepticons, they would've received a message along with a ransom by now, but they'd heard nothing.

Prowl noticed that his brother had vanished into his own thoughts and mentally rolled his optics. He clicked his fingers in front of his younger brothers optics, making him snap back to reality.

"Come on, we have to check sectors three and nine before we can call it a day."

"Alright"

The two turned and headed back to the road, Prowl leading the way with Sideburn dragging behind slightly as he mumbled about loosing 'his love'. Both failed to notice the blue warp portal as it slowly materialized behind them, the white police cop not realising as a black figure grabbed his brother and quickly pulled him in, the gate closing before the area fell back into his normal state.

"You know Sideburn, I don't know what it is with you and red sports cars, but all it seems to do is get you into trouble. Why do you like them so much anyway?"

Upon not receiving an answer, Prowl turned, blinking a few times when he realised his brother wasn't there. He looked around and sighed, rolling his optics as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're doing Sideburn, but this isn't funny. We have work to do!"

Still nothing. Now he was getting annoyed. Turning on his scanning equipment, the white officer scanned the area for Sideburn. He blinked, optics widening a little when his energy signature didn't register at all. It was if he'd been wiped off the planet…

"Optimus, we have a problem"

**Cybertron Era – 12:29pm**

"Hotshot slow down! This isn't Speed planet you'll hit someone!"

The silver vehicle just sped up from the comment along the stretch of highway, an emergency SUV chasing after it, sirens blaring as it warned other vehicles to move aside. It slowly but surely caught up with the silver car, attempting to overtake so it could pull in front and forcefully slow it down.

"Hotshot!"

"Don't be such a whiner Red Alert and have a little fun!"

"There isn't any fun in picking your parts up off the road!"

"I'm not gonna- Hey what's that?"

The two kept moving further and further down the road as more cars separated to grant them entry, some pulling up onto the banks as they continued to move.

A sudden wave of energy made the two skid to a stop, vehicles all around skidding out of control and into each other. Hotshot spun, before he finally came to rest in one of the guard rails along the stretch of road, the metal denting inwards and stabbing into his bumper. Red Alert wasn't so lucky however as he slammed sideways into a large goods vehicle, which in turn topped, trapping the SUV underneath it. Hotshot was the first to stir out of the two, his wheels shivering a little on their axels.

"O-oh my aching gyros…"

The silver vehicle clicked and groaned as Hotshot transformed, rubbing his yellow helm as he stood and looked around. He almost immediately noticed his friend trapped under the truck in his alt mode, the silver mech dodging topped cars as he ran over and pushed the large goods vehicle off the white SUV, allowing Red Alert to transform.

"Are you hurt Red?"

"No I'm fine… What was that?"

The white mech looked around upon seeing the younger bots shrug, blue helm looking back and forth as he scanned the area under his visor. He blinked, picking up numerous high frequencies. Kneeling down, the medic put a black hand on the ground, the sensors in his servos picking up low tremors.

"What is it?"

"There's some sort of energy source nearby causing shocks underground…"

"Excellent analysis, Red Alert. You're nearly right…"

The two looked up upon hearing the unknown voice, a fist to the helm the only thing the medic caught before he was forced offline. Hotshot managed to grab his weapon, but didn't manage a shot before he was grabbed roughly by the helm, the younger mech crying out a little as it was crushed in the black figures hand before the second suddenly rose up, reaching out and gripping Red Alerts legs before both were pulled into the warp portal, leaving the road to its destruction of car wreaks as sirens blurted from the hills as emergency crews began to arrive...


	3. The Shadow Appears

o.o is anyone still out there? -knocks on the glass-

Yeah this is part three ^^; I apologize for its shortness, it was late, chocolate happened... yeah. I extended it a little o-o But I didn't want to go in too much depth because it'll ruin the rest of it!... If I get that far ^^'

I should warn now, OCs will start appearing in the following chapters. I promise there won't be too many, around 5 at max ^^' But thats max. Probably only have 3 if I can help it, because I know people don't like OCs o-o Well it's either that or they don't like MY OCs ^^;

Anywho, I'm gonna shut up and let you start reading XD It's what you're here to do right? Enjoy! And remember reviews are still loved o.o I like hearing what other people think of my fics! ^^

**_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Transformers, only the OCs and the plot. It's plainly obvious which one is the OC, I mean last time I looked I didn't own the other in this fic. XD Thought I was gonna tell ya didn't you! Get reading! XP_**

* * *

"Are they secure?"

"Yes master…"

"Excellent… bring me the one with the doorwings… he is the highest ranked out of them all…"

"As you wish my lord…"

Red optics watched the slave leave the room, pitch black hands covered in lime green markings flexing a little around the arm rests of the throne. He was in control here, he ruled this domain. A smirk lit up the dark mechs faceplates as he stood, two green outlined doorwings sitting in a downward position on his back as the mech slowly headed down the steps, into the large corridor below. As he wandered, his optics looked left and right at the decorations.

The ground was layered in a thick dark red carpet, the lights upon the ceiling dim, giving an eerie vibe to the large corridor. The area had no windows, only dim lighting and a few wall mounted candles, some of which had been extinguished, smoke still rising from their hot wicks as their bodies slowly cooled and hardened in the darkness. Glass cases and mirrors lined the lower walls, most of the boxed in areas empty, blank golden plaques lying underneath them, waiting to be engraved with words. The mirrors seemed to be filled with blackness, not reflecting anything. As the mech approached one, its edges lit up like a fireworks display, the blackness swirling like a vortex before showing a street. The unknown area was lit up with street lights as cars sped down the road, the buildings illuminated dimly by the natural light of the moon. As the mech passed it however, the mirror swirled again, before returning to it's black original state.

"You! Release me at once!"

Glancing up, the black mech's smirk grew slightly, a small, white fang just seeable on the edge of his mouthplates. A triple chevroned helm turned slowly as the mech continued his walk down the dimly lit hall, coming to a stop in front of an occupied glass case. The bot inside was large, a long, sharp chevron adorning a pale bluish purple helm which, in turn, was attached to a black and green decorated chestplate. Turquoise optics glared down into the others red ones, although it didn't seem to waver the smirk off the free mechs faceplates. Infact, it only seemed to make it wider.

"So… one of you finally woke up… but which one are you I wonder…"

Looking down, the mech lifted a decorated clawed hand, placing it onto the blank plaque. The encased mech let out a shallow cry as sparks ran through his frame from the walls inside the glass prison, before words started to burn into the golden piece of metal. Small puffs of smoke rose as the words burned deeply, the sparks stopping as the lettering became clear, written in thick text on the plaque.

**Megatron – Cybertron Era**

"I thought it would be you who would wake up first…"

"Release me now and I might make your death a little less painful!"

The words were tipped with icy venom, but this didn't phase the smaller mech. Instead, he let out a dark chuckle, red optics glaring up at the Decepticon tyrants as he crossed his black arms over each other.

"Oh that won't be happening… Not anytime soon anyway…"

The black mech grinned even more as Megatron started to pound on the glass with his golden coloured servos, attempting to break through his clear prison. It was like he was on display for all to see, like a rare toy encased in a class box for others to look at in awe at its unique crafting. Although his efforts were in vain as the clear casing didn't even seen to move upon each impact, let alone crack.

"You won't break that glass… my good friend made sure of it"

"No prison can hold Megatron for long! Who dares to attempt this treachery to me?! If Starscream had anything to do with this I'll-"

"That pathetic looser of a flyer? Why would he have anything to do with this… No none of your useless Decepticons have anything to do with this... then again none of the Autobots have anything to do with this either... No... this is a personal matter..."

Giving up for the moment, the tyrant looked back down at the black mech, golden coloured hands still clenched and shaking in rage. The other chuckled again, before turning to return to his throne. He slowly started walking back to the stairs leading up to the highly padded chair, before Megatrons voice made him stop.

"Who are you…"

"Who am I? I'm surprised you don't recognise me... but then again it wasn't your era... very well... I shall tell you..."

The mech turned with a dark grin still on his faceplates as his sharp downward doorwings flicked once, before returning to their position on his back, the designs on them glowing. He chuckled, the sound deepening as the room was suddenly bathed in light, revealing the black mech. His doorwings were decorated in line green designs, green marks outlining his arms and helm. The joints holding together his form were covered in red cut-like markings, triple chevron glowing as the light slowly faded, consuming the mech once again in blackness.

"I am Viral… Decepticon testing subject KY705... your worst nightmare…"


	4. First Victim

Hewwo!

I apologize about the lateness of this fic =.= College is overwhelming me at the moment, along with the fact Fanfiction hates me and won't let me upload a file! I had to delete everything in this file to get it up!

Anywho, here's the next chapter. Main reason this took so long besides the usual problems was because I had 3 ideas on what to do with it, but I chose this one outta the three. The other two might crop up later.

_**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS AND NEVER WILL. I ONLY OWN VIRAL AND HIS OTHER SIDE, OF WHICH YOU WILL MEET LATER. HE'S A NICE GUY WHEN YOU GET TO KNOW HIM o.o**_

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Quiet groans echoed down the halls of the cells as the occupants finally started to stir, each in their own thick metal barred cages which hung from the ceiling behind another set of bars just in case they were lucky enough to get out of them. Their weapons had been removed, their hands tied behind their backs. The cell overall was huge, several empty cages surrounding the three occupied ones.

Jetfire was the first to stir in the damp and cold environment, his optics flickering before onlining dimly. His visor was still removed from where Inferno had taken it off before they were taken, exposing his glowing lights to the room.

Trying to move, the jet cringed and thought against it, the pain from the numerous training routines flowing back at full force, lightning up his vision with warning lights and aching joints. He let out a groan before he tilted his helm to his left upon seeing movement, the white medic in the cage next to him twitching before onlining his blue optics.

"Hello?"

The jet turned his helm to the other side, noticing another next to him. He had red optics, but was spouting Autobot insignias… Jetfire mentally shrugged, staying where he was. He knew loads of Autobots and not all of them had the blue optics that most of them had, Inferno being one of them. Not liking the silence, the flyer decided to break it in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Anyone else got a headache?"

Well, he noticed a small smile on the blue one. The white mech just grumbled quietly, before rubbing his helm and sitting up properly. His crosses stuck out on his white frame, along with his Autobot insignia.

"I'll give you more then a headache when I get my hands on you…"

The jet blinked as the medic growled and looked up, before realising he was caged like the others. He sighed and sat properly, the blue mech doing the same as they adjusted to the situation.

Ratchet looked at the two others in the same cell as he was. There was a red jet who was still laying down and appeared to be in pain judging his facial expression, and a blue mech with red optics. There appeared to be no sign of Prowl at all, nor anyone else. Crossing his arms, he decided to at least find out who these two strange 'bots were.

"Where the frag are we? And who the frag are you?"

Sideburn looked over and blinked, the medic looking straight back at him. He pointed at himself and looked blankly, asking with his optics if the white mech meant him.

"Yes you! And you!"

"I'm Sideburn, one of the Autobot brothers"

Ratchet just nodded and growled, busy trying to break out of the cell so he could locate his comrade. The other two just sighed, the red jet attempting to sit up, pain in his optics. The medic almost immediately noticed, turning and looking over.

"Don't move, you'll break something"

"I'm not just going to stay here laying on my ba-"

"If you move I'll weld you to those fragging bars!"

Jetfire almost immediately went still again, a chuckle escaping Sideburn as he earned himself a death glare from the white mech. Sitting back, the youngest Autobot looked about in both confusion and wonder, glancing past the flyer as he noticed the older white mech giving up on trying to get out.

"So who are you two anyway? I didn't catch your names"

"Jetfire... excuse my rudeness of laying down but I kinda can't move right now…"

The medic just gave a gruff mumble before scanning over Jetfire to look at his injures. Multiple minor breaks, gears strained, wires twisted and torn for going ways they weren't made to go…

"What exactly have you been doing to cause all this stress to your frame?!"

Jetfire glanced over, raising an optic ridge. Normally he would at such a question and not have to worry about getting a response, but he didn't have his visor or battle mask, so right now he guessed he was like an open book.

"Like I'm going to tell a medic who won't even tell us his designation"

"It's Ratchet ok!? Now tell me for frag sake so I can try and sort you out when we escape! I don't want to be dragging your sorry aft out of here!"

"What makes you think we're going to escape?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Now start explaining!"

Sideburn remained quiet whilst Jetfire sighed and started talking, having to explain into detail about power linking and what it did. It was obvious these two weren't from his time, their designs were too different. Ratchet looked more boxy and standard first model, whilst the jet appeared a lot more high tech. They didn't have many flyers from where he was from, Ultra Magnus was one of the only that sprung to his mind and when Prime combined with him…

"Hey! Kinda like what Prime does with Ultra Magnus?"

The two looked over, optic ridges raised by the sudden outburst from the younger. Sideburn just smiled a little, embarrassed a little upon just realising what he'd done.

"Well Prime and Magnus combine to form Omega Prime… kinda sounds like what you were explaining about"

"Is that in your era? Because he's always combining with Omega Supreme or Wingsaber where I am. That or his four smaller pieces but that hardly happens anymore"

"The Prime I know doesn't do any kind of linking at all…"

The three pondered upon the whole ordeal for a while, eventually ending up sharing stories from their own eras. It wasn't until voices were heard that they actually fell silent, watching as a group of black mechs walked past, all of them holding chains as they escorted three prisoners. As the three prisoners came into view, the caged ones almost immediately recognised them.

"Prowl!"

"Inferno?"

"Hey Wedge!"

The black mechs looked up at the caged bots, optics blank and completely emotionless as they stopped. Prowl glanced up, doorwings drooping ever so slightly when he noticed that Ratchet was ok. That was a weight he could take off his back.

"Take those two to some cages… the master wants to see this one"

The black mechs all nodded in unison, pulling Wedge and Inferno away from Prowl as they headed into the large cell. Two empty cages fell from the ceiling next to Ratchet, making the medic jump as he looked over at them. Sideburn rubbed the back of his helm whilst Wedge struggled, Inferno quietly doing as ordered and clambering into the cage, the mechs pulling the chains off and sealing it before it was hoisted up into the air like the others. The cuffs were still around his wrists, obviously to take him out later if needed.

"You lot won't get away with this! Just you wait until I get outta here!"

The black mechs just walked away, faces emotionless as Wedge was finally secured in a cage, the metal contraption hoisted up with the others. It stopped quickly, making it swing a little from side to side. The young orange mech continued to shout insults, much to the medics annoyance.

"When the others get here you'll be so sorry you did this! The-"

"Oh will you just shut up!?"

Wedge jumped and looked at the white mech, crossing his arms in annoyance as he struggled to get comfortable in the small cramped cage.

"Well at least I'm doing more then you are old man!"

"Old man?! I'll show you old man in a minute!"

"Can you two please mute your vocalisers?! This isn't helping anything!"

Ratchet growled at Jetfire for the comment, Wedge pouting and turning away, mumbling and grumbling to himself. Sideburn sighed and sat back against the metal bars, making his cage rock slightly.

"Thank you. From now on, only talk if you have a plan"

The blue mech was about to pipe up, catching Wedge's attention. Jetfire blinked, wings twitching a little, making him wince.

"A plan that can actually happen and isn't stupid"

Sideburn perked back down again, much to the jets dismay. He really wanted to get out of here, the bars were pressing into his back and wings, making laying down really uncomfortable. Unfortunately for everyone, no on spoke for the next hour or two…

Prowl winced as he was forced into a cell, pushed against the wall where a series of cuffs held his frame down, a pair clipping to his doorwings too, rendering him completely immobile. The SIC looked around with his optics, a metal plate wrapped around his neck and helm making it impossible to move his helm.

"Ah Prowl… one of the highest ranked here"

As the mechs left, a dark mech walked in, Prowl immediately noticing it was the same one that had grabbed himself and Ratchet. His blue optics narrowed slightly in defiance when the figure stood in front of him, a smirk on his faceplates. The first thing that came to the Datsuns mind was that he wanted information.

"You won't get anything out of me…"

The dark mech just chuckled under his haze, glowing green markings showing his outline. The Autobot just stayed silent, doorwings rose to their peak in defiance.

"If I wanted information, I would've sucked it out of your CPU by now…"

The words were tipped with a venom that made Prowl shudder. He didn't know what it was, but something about this mech gave him the creeps.

"What are you…"

"You'll find out soon enough"

The SIC watched as the green markings started to glow brighter, before a black hand gripped his helm. He felt strange, before pain rattled through his systems, causing him to cry out, just before he was plunged into blackness…

Ratchet looked up as everyone fell silent, the scream reaching their cell.

"That was Prowl!"

Wedge blinked as the medic started to ram the cage bars, before grabbing two and pulling in an attempt to get them open.

"Ratchet we've been trying that for the past half hour, it isn't going to work now"

"Shut your trap and help me!"

"Erm, how?!"

"Oh don't start arguing again…"

Wedge pouted and threw a glare at Jetfire, the red jet now propped up against the back of the bars. He'd managed to sit up after numerous attempts, that and the medic being able to repair a few things after they'd swung their cages and Inferno had held them together.

"He started it"

The medic growled, pulling harder and harder on the bars as his anger rose. He continued to work himself up, thinking about all the pranks the twins had played on him, all the paint he'd had to remove from Ironhides weapons, all the repairs he'd had to make on that certain pair of red and yellow because they were bored and picking fights with the mini bots.

"Say something"

Wedge blinked and looked over at Ratchet, the medic pulling at the bars, glaring at them like he was in an arm wrestle with them.

"What?"

"Say something stupid!"

"Like wh- Hey!"

"Well you are stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

Inferno blinked, glancing at Sideburn, who in turn looked at Jetfire. The three watched as the two argued, before, to their surprise the bars slowly began to bend apart. Sideburn grinned, he could see what he was doing now.

"Hey Ratchet! Your vehicle design is so old! I bet you even have a tape player! Have you ever heard of CDs? How do you even move around like that anyway?!"

Ratchet shut his optics, his arms were starting to hurt with how tense he was from the insults. But it was working, his anger was slowly but surely pulling the bars apart. With a loud cry, the metal obstacles snapped off, falling to the ground with a loud clang. The white medic wasted no time as he jumped down, running over to a console and pressing some buttons, watching as the cages slowly descended and opened.

"Right, quick repair on you Jetfire, then we find Prowl and get the frag out of here."

* * *

**The review button is your friend! ^^**


	5. Splitting up

Just your friendly neighbourhood writer popping in with another update!

Like always, sorry for the lateness of this! Writers block, college work and all that jazz [My friend Raven - -w- Jazz.... -drools-]

This one might be a little... confusing ^^' But it'll be explained by another OC later on. Don't worry, this isn't going to become OC centric, I just need another one to come in and explain everything XD He'll probably vanish later.

Apologies if anyones out of charecter here, I started it very late at night ^^' Like normal. I tend to be in the writing mood just before I go nanights. I also had to rush some of it because my laptops being a sod and KEEPS OVERHEATING!

Everything that is inside of someones mind is in _italics_

Everything else is normal, like normal. Didn't use the bold this time XD Probably will later on.

Well, nothing more to say besides enjoy! And roll the disclaimer which I'm putting on everything since Michael Bays stalking both this site and Deviantart! Copyright your OCs folks he's on the prowl to steal more like he did my twins' attitudes! Gangster twins was my idea first muva f*cker now I'm being shunned for copying you when I had it first!!!

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND POSSIBLY NEVER WILL. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARECTER VIRAL, THE REST IS COPYRIGHT TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS OF HASBRO, TAKARA AND THE WONDERFUL MINDS THAT CREATED THEM._**

* * *

"_Where am I?" _

_Darkness. Nothing but the black stillness, like a lightless street in the middle of the night. Two blue orbs of light illuminated the area, casting a dim glow on the owners black and white frame. _

"_Hello?"_

_A noise made the figure turn, a quiet scratching, before footsteps started approaching him. The footsteps suddenly doubled, then tripled, until they sounded like they were coming from all around him. Blue optics watched around cautiously, looking for any movement, anything at all in the darkness that was suffocating him._

_Prowl winced as light suddenly washed over him, blinding him momentarily and making him shutter his optics until they adjusted. He looked around and tensed. Turning and looking all around him, all he could see was the tyrant. The mass amount of Megatrons surrounding him smirked, which darkened when they all simultaneously reached out and grabbed hold of whatever they could reach on the SICs frame, the tactician struggling wildly as they all pulled, slowly but surely ripping him apart, making him cry out in agony as wires and metal came loose and off his frame._

_The second he fell to the ground however, his frame was healed. The pain was still there, making him shake in agony from the wounds that had just vanished. He heard a quiet chuckle, his Autobot blue optics looking up at the now green lined frame that penetrated the sea of grey ones. _

"_So this is your worst nightmare? How pathetic… I think I might turn it up a notch…" _

_Prowls optics widened as he felt two pairs of hands on each of his doorwings, pulling him up by the sensitive pieces of frame and holding him still by them. Another pair grabbed one of his arms, then some more grabbed the other, rendering him helpless against the mass amount of Decepticons in front of him. _

"_You will not die here… but by the time I'm through with you… you'll be begging Primus to take you…"_

_Viral turned, smirking darkly and clicking a finger, the Megatrons in front of the tactician unspacing their fusion cannons and taking aim. As he heard the first shots and the SICs pained screams, he glowed, absorbing the fear and agony from the Datsun, the sensation making his own frame tingle with power. _

_As the room faded into darkness once more, the dark mech began to break up into a series of lime green ones and zeros, before vanishing completely…_

* * *

"Ok, that'll have to do I don't have anything else on me"

"You're a medic and you don't have any supplies?"

"I'd just left the medbay when I was taken! I didn't exactly have time to run back and grab a kit did I!?"

Jetfire sighed with irritation and shook his helm, watching Ratchet stand and walk off in a huff. He didn't go far, it was his idea that the group should stay together so they didn't get lost in their captive dimension. Well, at least he had a visor again, along with a facemask.

"Well lets get moving then, no point wasting time here when your second might be in trouble"

Inferno leant down and helped the jet up. He was still a little weak on his feet, but he was better then he was before the medic helped him untangle groups of wires that were trapped between gears.

"Which way?"

"Well they took him that way"

Sideburn perked up, pointing down the corridor. Problem was, the hallway had several turn offs into other halls, and they could've gone down any of them. The medic saw this and sighed irritably.

"Terrific. He'll be offline by the time we reach him now!"

"Look, stressing out isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just split up and check each corridor"

Ratchet turned to Inferno who had suggested the idea. He rose an optic ridge, but the red mechs defiant look told him that he wasn't going to win the argument if he did try to protest.

"Fine. Although I don't suggest letting the idiots go together or we'll never see them again, not that it would be a big loss"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Alright, I take it back. It wouldn't be a loss at all"

Wedge growled, clenching a fist and about to lunge at the medic but a pair of blue arms held him back. Sideburn kept a strong grip on his comrade whilst he shouted curse after curse at the white medic, who frantically didn't look bothered at all. Jetfire glanced at Inferno who shook his helm, resting his forehelm on the palm of his hand and speaking quietly.

"Primus must be testing us or something…"

"What is he testing? Patience and tolerability?"

"Possibly. Or how well we work with kids"

Inferno rolled his optics, watching the three as Ratchet finally started to return the verbal abuse to the younger mech, using swift and nifty comebacks which only appeared to wind the orange mech up even more. Jetfire shakily pulled away from the red mech, leaning against the wall and raising his voice.

"Alright knock it off! Arguing isn't going to solve anything except tell the entire base that we've escaped! Primus I feel like we're working with sparklings here!"

Ratchet glared, but shut up pretty quickly, ignoring the orange mech once more who needed a little more convincing before he stopped his ranting. Inferno helped the jet off the wall again as they walked over, bringing the other three together.

"This is how it's going to be and if I hear anyone complaining you can stay here! Wedge, you'll go with Ratchet. Maybe you two can bond a little whilst you search for Prowl."

The jets visor darkened when Wedge opened his mouthplates to speak, silencing him immediately. Ratchet just stuck to his death glaring, arms crossed and servos clenched as he held in his anger.

"Sideburn, you'll be with me and Inferno. I would go alone but I can't exactly walk very well right now. When Prowl is found you can be with him but until then stick with us. You two take the left side, we'll take the right. Don't go too far and for Primus' sake be careful. We don't want to loose anyone else in here. Any questions?"

Jetfire looked around the three, nodding at their silence. Inferno kept his grip on his arm, hefting him up a little more when he felt his comrade slipping.

"Good. Now get moving"

Wedge growled and walked off with the Autobot medic, keeping his distance and for once not uttering a word. Sideburn shook his helm as they vanished around the first corridor, before he jogged off after the other two who had already started making their way to their destination.

* * *

"Sir! The prisoners have escaped!"

A dark smirk crossed Viral's faceplates upon hearing the news, the mech letting out a dark chuckle as he stood and looked at his minion.

"Excellent…"

_-No!-_

Viral winced, shutting his optics and clutching his helm as he keeled over onto his knees, a surging pain rattling through his frame along with the feeling of something trying to take over.

"D-don't be a fool Syndrome… you cannot beat me!"

_-Yes ah can and ah'm not gonna stop until ah have! Ya not gonna frag up tha whole universe ah won't let ya!-_

"You don't have a choice anti virus! I-I'm superior over you now get back into your cage!!"

The black mech smirked, hearing a scream inside his helm as his internal virus attacked the intruder, before the pain slowly died down and everything returned to normal. His wings had been slowly turning silver, but now the problem had been resolved they had quickly reverted back.

"S-Sir? Is everything ok?"

Viral looked up, noticing some of his minions had surrounded him. He growled and stood, dusting himself off as they all retreated a little.

"How much longer until I have my own body?"

"I-it's taking some time sir…"

"Hurry it up! He almost had control that time! I cannot allow my pathetic other half stop me when I am so close to domination!"

The mechs nodded, before quickly heading off to continue work. Viral headed out, hitting the side of his helm to silence the ache a little more. He would not be stopped now, not by the useless Autobots he had taken, not by the group of neutrals that were trying to get to him and defiantly not by his anti-virus side which was nothing more then a thorn in the hoof of a horse.

"No one still stop me… No one!"


	6. Finding Help in a small package

Why hello again!

o-o I apologize for the slow updates, it's getting harder and harder to find time for myself these days because I'm either doing college work [which is REALLY fragging me off -_- Nothing I do is good enough for my tutor! Ugh! ] being dragged out to Primus knows where because my mum 'doesn't like to drive home alone in the dark', or I'm sleeping, becuase for some reason I've been recharging till late afternoon these days. Someone's probably put something in my energon =.=

Well, I got another chapter done. Just to clear up, this chapter and the next chapter will be happening at the same time, I just thought they should be seperated because it'll make it a little easier to understand. Also, OC warning. Lil Flash has been seen before in some of OC fics and he's one of my cute well-known characters so I thought he'd be the best one to throw in here.

Like normal, please please PLEASE give me a shout if I go OOC with the canon lots. I'm going by what I know, which is all the series [except the 100% japaneese with subs o-o I wanna get through J-Decker first] and a few comics, esp the All Hail Megatron lot. So if I start to waver, let me know and I'll start doing my homework again on the ones I have here.

Well I'll stop taking up your time now o-o please review, I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong -sparkling eyes-

...gotta get around to putting this on my DA =.= But not now, I gotta make the lasange.

Like normal - _Dream / In mind thoughts and speak_

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, VIRAL AND FLASH IN THIS STORY. TRANSFORMERS ARE COPYRIGHT TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS AND I DO NOT SEEK TO HARM THEM IN ANYWAY... well, except Prime o-o if I had my way he would've stayed dead when Rodimus would've gotten the hug he needed and lead the Autobots to victory then I would've appeared and be like 'oit cha basterd!' and slapped Galvatron a- -is dragged away by OC Cannonball- - I wove you tanky!_**

_

* * *

_

_Armour, wires, energon, it just kept coming and coming… whenever he thought he was going to die, he'd suddenly be healed again and the torture would commence once more, like a never ending cycle. But, the healing didn't remove the pain, it just repaired him, the agony his frame was going through was still there, never ending, like a wheel turning slowly around…_

_He couldn't take much more. Striking out, his efforts were in vain as he was met with resistance, more of the tyrant clones holding him down as others tore him apart, shot at his frame, making him cry out in a never ending song of anguish._

_He wanted it to stop, he'd been reduced to begging, pleading for them to stop, but they didn't. It was like they were drones, just doing the order that had been programmed into their CPUs, an order which recurred for hours and hours, perhaps even days. He'd lost track of time, the pain too much for him to concentrate on such things._

_Finally they stopped, the arms around him vanishing and letting him fall to his hands and knees. The tactician coughed out some energon onto the fluid spilt area, using the brief moment to catch his intakes and attempt to block off some of the pain sensors that were pulsing from the constant torture. _

_One optic broken, the SIC glanced up. They were all staring at him, red optics lifeless and uncaring, completely emotionless. His shredded remains of doorwings shook as he attempted to get a grip on himself, to try and calm down, rationalise about what was going on, how he'd gotten here, and most importantly, how he was going to get out._

_He didn't get enough time. _

_As if in an instant, his frame healed, arms were around him once again as the torment restarted, Prowl screaming out in agony as the army of Megatrons violated his aching frame…_

"Alright. You keep out of my way and we'll get along just fine"

"Your way? You keep out of mine!"

"And don't speak to me"

"Don't speak to me then!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The two voices echoed as the white and orange mechs argued, walking down a long, narrow hallway and occasionally checking in the numerous doors, only to be met with nothing but empty cells and dark abandoned rooms.

"Hey!"

Wedge growled as the CMO shoved him out of the way, cautiously walking into the room he'd opened. A small, red frame was laying in the corner, chained up and motionless, two doorwings hanging limp on it's back. Ratchet took out his small field pack as he scanned over the younglings body, checking for life, intakes, the normal things a medic would look for when finding an unconscious mech.

"He's alive… but he isn't comatose"

"So what is he?"

"He's in some type of trance…"

Wedge blinked and walked in, joining the medics side and watching the door in case someone came by. He thought it was strange. They'd escaped, made a frag load of noise, yet they'd met no resistance at all. No guards, no cameras, just long, dark corridors which seemed to wind on and on forever. Ratchet gently placed a hand on the little mechs arm, blinking when he felt how cold he was. Looking up, he threw back his anger for a brief moment.

"You got a blanket in that subspace of yours?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah"

Wedge unspaced a blanket, the medic snatching it up and wrapping the youngling in it to try and warm him up. The orange mech unspaced a tool, one he normally used for constructing with his team and used it to snap the chains, freeing the little mech and allowing Ratchet to pick him up.

"He's freezing… come to think of it this room is colder then the rest of the place"

"Yeah… I hadn't noticed until now"

Wedge pouted, hearing the medic say something along the lines of 'that's typical' under his breath, but he ignored it. Now wasn't the time for needless squabbles.

"Let's get him out of here, he's small so he isn't much baggage and he can walk when online"

The orange mech nodded and headed out of the room, looking up and down the hall before signalling the all clear to Ratchet. The white mech followed out, stepping into the hallway. The second he'd left the room, the red mech jerked, gasping for an intake and onlining suddenly, blue optics flickering on brightly before he started struggling in fear.

"Hey! Take it easy you're alright"

Ratchet set the child down, unspacing an intake mask to help the youngling breathe properly. Two doorwings stuck out of the kids back, standing tall and shaking a little as he looked around, before his optics landed on the mechs staring at him.

"W-who a-are you? W-where am I?!"

"Calm down, you'll give yourself a spark attack"

Wedge watched as the youngling shakily got a hold of his intakes, Ratchet removing the mask and moving away slightly to give him some space. The red mech shivered, gripping the blanket a little to warm up. The orange mech sat down nearby, still looking at the kid.

"What's your name?"

"F-Flash… w-what's yours?"

"I'm Wedge and that's Commander Grouchy"

Ratchet glared at the orange mech, crossing his arms and standing properly as he leant against the wall by the open door. Flash shrunk a little, shuffling a little closer to Wedge.

"My name is Ratchet thank you very much"

"Y-you're welcome?"

The reply made Wedge laugh, Ratchet raising an optic ridge as the youngling from the response. Flash squeaked and shrunk into the blanket a little more, blue optics glazed over in fright.

"N-Napalm said I should always say your welcome w-when some one says thank you…"

"Well this 'Napalm' character can go shove it up his-"

"Anyway, what are you doing down here alone Flash?"

The youngling looked back at the orange mech who offered a friendly smile, calming the child down a little seeing as he had one mech nearby that wouldn't bite his helm off.

"I-I don't know… I don't e-even remember getting here…"

"Well we're looking for the way out after we've found his friend. Wanna tag along? It might jog your memory"

"Ok…"

Flash squeaked and stood, stretching a little and taking Wedges hand when he offered it to him. He stayed close to the orange mech as they walked off, his little blue optics looking around and occasionally checking that Ratchet was where he could see him, just in case he vanished or tried something.

"Let's get through these last set of doors then head back to the main one, see if the others have found something."

"W-what are you looking for?"

Ratchet looked down at the little red mech who shrunk into Wedges' side, the orange mech casting a glare back at the medic who'd obviously scared the child.

"Soften your look medbot your face is scaring him"

"I'll give him something to be afraid of if you don't shut your trap…"

"D-don't fight… p-please…"

Both bots looked down at the youngling, Flash's doorwings folded inwards and down in fright, his frame tense and trembling. Ratchet sighed, optics softening from their hard gaze. He couldn't stand seeing a child frightened.

"We're looking for my friend… His name is Prowl"

Flash squeaked, blinking a little. He'd remembered seeing a mech before, just as he was dragged away into that room… he tried to remember what he looked like.

"B-black and white… with wings like m-mine?"

"Yeah that's him. How did you know that?"

"I-I saw him… they took him t-towards the leaders chambers just before I-I was dragged away…"

Wedge and Ratchet blinked at each other. It appeared this kid was going to be more helpful then they thought. Nodding, the medic devised a new plan in his CPU. It was harder then he thought it was, which really made him amend the tactician for being able to think up plans on the spot, most with no flaws in.

"Ok, new plan. Flash, do you know which way the leaders chamber is?"

"N-not really… I know i-it's direction b-but not exactly where it is…"

"Do you normally stutter like that?"

Flash squeaked and looked up at Wedge, the orange bot smiling nicely and gently picking the youngling up once he was sure the child wouldn't get scared of panic. The little red mech looked around, wings twitching a little.

"Y-yeah… t-there was a glitch w-when I was made… m-means I s-stutter a lot"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. Made? He meant sparked right? He shook the thought from his helm, now was not the time to be thinking about little things like that. Looking back at the child, he nodded again.

"Right. Let's meet up with the other three then we'll head for the leaders chambers."

The two youngers nodded at the idea as they all started walking again, heading back down the hall to the main corridor where they were set to re-meet. Ratchet looked into the open doors of all the rooms they'd left open to mark that they'd looked in them, looking at the eerie blackness inside of them. Looking at him just made him hope that Prowl was ok…

* * *

_**The review button is your friend! .**_


	7. Rescuing Others

_Firstly, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Secondly, Prowls torture will end soon I promise you! I'm not gonna monolog, I did that before but this thing deleted it and I can't be bothered to write it all again. That, and I got two flashing msn boxes wanting my attention in my toolbar XD_

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT BY NOW, THEN YOU MUST HAVE A BRAIN PROBLEM. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, IF I DID, THIS WOULD PROBABLY BE A TV SERIES BY NOW. THAT OR MY OCS WOULD EXIST AND TRANSFORMERS WOULD BE KNOWN FOR HAVING ROBOTS WHO HAVE MAJOR EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWNS. MEH.**_

* * *

_He looked up. Finally, they'd stopped once again. He coughed quietly, looking back down on the energon spilt floor. His intakes had shallowed as the pain had soon become unbearable, but still there seemed to be no end in sight. The SIC shuddered and tried to stand, but he felt so drained, mentally and physically._

_Prowl groaned as his frame suddenly repaired, hands grabbing him once again for another onslaught of agony. But this time, he didn't scream. The pain was so much he was numb, he could hardly feel the shots hitting his frame, the numerous punches… he only winced when he heard the ever echoing sound of a pipeline popping from the torture..._

"We're finding nothing down here, why are we still looking?"

"Because there are more rooms to check. Now stop talking you're going to give us away"

Sideburn crossed his arms and walked quietly, a little behind the other two as they continued to open doors and look into black rooms. Why did he have to get stuck with these two?

Jetfire shook his helm as he kept walking, slowly but surely letting go of Inferno for support as his frame strengthened a little more and was able to withstand the pressure he was putting on it. The red mech watched him cautiously in case he was going to collapse, before looking back at the younger blue bot dragging behind them, pouting slightly.

"Look Sideburn, we don't know if there are any guards around here, our scans can only tell us so much. If we get caught there's no telling what could happen"

"Yeah I know, but we've been walking and opening doors for ages and have found nothing, I think we can assume tha-"

"Guys"

The two looked over at Jetfire, the mech standing by a door he'd just opened. Inferno glanced at Sideburn before following him over, joining the flyer by the door and looking in, immediately spotting the two frames chained up in the corner. The fire truck looked at Sideburn and crossed his arms with an 'you were saying?' look on his faceplates.

"Yeah alright I get it! I was wrong who cares!"

"Keep it down. Let's get them outta there and see what state they're in"

The blue mech huffed and nodded, walking in cautiously, looking around at the darkness before turning his lights on. He blinked, turning them onto full beam. He had them on, but they weren't lighting the room up…

"Inferno turn your lights on for a moment"

The fire truck blinked and shuttered on his lights, seeing them to full beam and raising an optic ridge when he got the same result. The darkness wasn't vanishing at all, it was like it was too thick for the light to get through.

"That's odd…"

"Lets just get them outta there"

Sideburn sighed and headed further in, seeming to completely vanish in the strange black aura surrounding the area. There was a sound of chains breaking, before he reappeared, pulling the first one out and letting Inferno take it halfway before heading back in for the other.

Inferno nearly jumped out of his armour when the lifeless form twitched the moment they were out of the room, blue visor flickering as the mech came around in his arms. The fire truck gently set the mech on the floor as he onlined properly, groaning quietly and rubbing his helm.

"What happened…"

"We were hoping you could tell us"

Jetfire looked down as the second mech started to come around one out of the room, although he was obviously less enthusiastic then the first.

"Ugh did someone get the number of that asteroid?"

Sideburn chuckled and helped the silver mech up whilst Inferno helped the first, obviously a repair mech or medic by the look of his strange nozzle-shaped arm. He averted his optics from it, not wanting the mech to feel uncomfortable.

"I'd explain if I knew myself what happened"

"Yeah! We were on a highway, Red Alert was just moaning at me about my speed then bam! Shockwave then out cold!"

Sideburn listened quietly, letting the larger mechs converse about goings on, Jetfire filling in the one known as Red Alert whilst the silver mech followed the younger blue.

"So who are you?"

"Sideburn, one of the Autobot brothers. You?"

"Hotshot, champion of speed planet and the fastest mech on wheels, except the all famous Blurr of course, Primus rest his spark "

Sideburn nodded and grinned a little, he had a feeling they were going to get along just fine…

* * *

I thought I'd give Blurr a nice mention there for the reason of he's the fastest speeder known in the history of Transformers, faster then my OC Bullet ^^

...I didn't forget about Red Alert and Hotshot too much o-o; Honest! They just kinda... slipped my mind . .


	8. Heading in for the kill

Another short bit I'm afraid ^^' It looked much longer when I was writing it... ah well. I thought I'd throw another chapter up quickly as an apology for taking so long on the chapter before, I promise some decent stuff will happen soon seeing as it's all mostly talking and walking right now [sorta like Animated except no young and pathetic Prime]. I'm getting there! ^^;

Reviews are nice you know o.o they help me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. If I'm going OOC with someone, let me know people! I don't bite and constructive critisim is always good to have! ^^

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, IF I DID I WOULD BE A VERY HAPPY BUNNY. AND I DON'T LIKE BUNNIES, I'M A GUINEA PIG PERSON MYSELF, OR A RAT PERSON X3 STINKYS!**_

* * *

_He yelled out, vocaliser hoarse from screaming so much. Why… why had they changed their routine? His CPU was confused by the sudden difference in pain, the attacks not hitting their marks, instead they were being rerouted to other areas that had until now been neglected. _

_Prowl thrashed with renewed desperation as the tyrants laughed, calling him pitiful and pathetic because of his reactions, making him feel even weaker then he did already. He had to get out… he had to get away. _

_Falling, the SIC wasted no time. Instead of laying there panting for breath in order to try and dull his pain sensors, the Datsun suddenly sprinted, ramming into a pair of legs and through, cancelling warning lights as he ran into the darkness, anything to get away. He could hear them following, but he wasn't about to stop. He kept going, a small tear running down from his optic from the agony in his legs, but if he stopped it would start again, he couldn't let it start again…_

"Hey guys! Look what we found!"

Jetfire shook his helm and sighed from the loud shout, before a heavy clang where Ratchet obviously hit the mech in question, Wedge whining from the attack. Inferno blinked, spotting the little red mechling riding on the orange mechs shoulders, doorwings trembling slightly as he held on. Wedge smiled and brought him down, setting the youngling on his feet on the ground and holding onto his hand like a protective parent.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

"You found a sparkling?"

Ratchet shrugged, explaining briefly about where they'd located the child and how he seemed to only online once he'd been brought out of the room. Sideburn looked at the others, then at Hotshot and Red Alert.

"That's what happened when we found these two"

"Yeah, they said they saw your friend though, he was taken away whilst they were separated from the other prisoners."

"R-Reddy!"

Optics turned to Flash as he ran over to Red Alert, hugging the mech and closing his optics. Red Alert knelt down and returned it gently, ignoring Hotshot as he chuckled.

"I told you he'd be ok"

"Can someone explain?"

Inferno chimed in as Red Alert stood again, sighing as he rubbed the younglings helm with his hand, Flash smiling happily before running back to Wedge and hiding behind him.

"We were brought in with your friend Prowl and Flash but we were all separated. Flash was scared, he's here on his own and needed comfort"

"Yeah" Hotshot grinned and interrupted, ignoring the glare he got from his visored friend as he continued the story.

"So before we were all separated, Red practically adopted the little guy! Well that's what you'd think by the way they were talking about medical stuff and how he kept hugging him like a father"

There was another clang when Ratchets fist connected with another helm, Sideburns this time to shut the blue mechs laughing up. He rolled his optics and looked at the others, ignoring the distressed outburst from the viper as he complained about the dent.

"So where did they take Prowl? We need to get him and get out"

"Down towards the main chambers"

"Where Flash said then"

Ratchet nodded a little and Wedge grinned, picking the youngling up again and looking down the hall. It occurred to him how they'd gotten this far and not seen a single guard, he just guessed that they saw no need to have guards down here seeing as the people in the rooms couldn't online until they'd been removed anyway.

"Well that's where we head then"

The others nodded, the white medic heading off down the hall, everyone else following behind him slightly as they walked further into the base, none of them knowing what to expect.

Viral smirked as he watched the group through a smoke created screen, the mech chuckling and washing his hand through it to remove the image. He grunted and winced a little, gripping his helm as his optics flashed from red to green, then back to red again. Growling, he stood, heading into a room off to the side of the throne room, his personal quarters. Shutting the door, he walked to a large, metal mirror-like object, looking at the reflection. It was different to how he looked, his frame was black with green decals on, yet his reflection was a pale silver, green optics clouded in pain and fear, doorwings not as sharp and menacing looking.

"When will you learn… you will not ruin this!"

_Ah'll find ah way ta get out Viral! Just ya wait!_

Viral smirked, twitching a finger and watching the reflection holler in pain, gripping his helm before collapsing and curling up. He watched as some dark-looking bots surrounded the mech, the reflection pleading before they started to lash into him, tearing armour away, leaving him moments from death.

"Keep trying to break out Syndrome… and the result will be the same every time… be lucky I can't kill you"

Syndrome curled up in the mirror, optics flickering as he was sent into a forced recharge. Viral smirked and chuckled darkly as he turned, heading back out, the reflection fading away as he walked out the door…

* * *

Reviews are loved! ^^


End file.
